


You Were My Hero

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Work In Progress, own fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: A daughter is waiting to feel regret at never seeing her father again.
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	You Were My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was: "Superhero/Supervillain". Well, it didn't quite work with my characters for today.
> 
> These are two characters of my original work "The Darkest Dawn" which deals of the events leading up to the death of the philosopher Hypatia in Alexandria in 412 AD.
> 
> Cyril is the Bishop of Alexandria, Orestes is the Prefect of Egypt and Rhoda is Cyril's daughter and Orestes's wife.
> 
> Hope you like it? Maybe?

She hadn’t seen him outside alone since his election.

The Bishop of Alexandria never went abroad without at least four bodyguards in tow. But he was on his own now as he stood by the dock and watched as their ship was about to set sail. For a moment Rhoda wondered what it would take for him to smile. He hadn’t smiled in forever. At least not in front of her, because she doubted her father hadn’t smiled when the news of the murder had reached his ears. The murder of Hypatia, the Philosopher. She hadn’t been his enemy, not really, just a pawn in his play for power. A symbol of a resistance that didn’t even exist anymore.

He would have had Orestes killed, if it meant securing his power. She was sure of that. He’d have willingly sacrificed her husband. Hadn’t he already allowed his grandchildren to be caught in the crossfire?

Rhoda pulled her cloak closer around herself as she held her father’s gaze and wondered if she could feel something, anything as those dark eyes lingered on hers.

Dawn was fast approaching and behind her she could hear the sailors getting ready. This ship would leave Alexandria. Today. Before the city was fully awake to greet their new Prefect.

And it was doubtful she’d ever see her father again.

Orestes had resigned his post as Prefect of Alexandria in protest. It meant his political career was over. It meant there was nobody in the Eastern Empire left who’d willingly employ him. They’d go to Britannia, or anywhere else where they could start anew. Somewhere where her father’s deeds couldn’t touch them anymore.

Cyril nodded once. As if accepting his daughter’s silence and turned away to return to his palace. Alone, but powerful.


End file.
